1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an equipment trailer and more particularly to a trailer designed to transport large equipment such as pavers, semi-mounted equipment, buses, trucks, rollers, sweepers, trenchers, etc. More particularly, this invention relates to a trailer having a main deck and an upper deck with means pivotally interconnecting the same. More particularly, this invention relates to a trailer wherein the suspension system for the trailer may be slidably moved forward from a transport position to a position wherein the main deck of the trailer may be pivotally moved, with respect to the upper deck, so that the rearward end of the main deck is in ground engagement to enable the equipment to be loaded onto the trailer or unloaded therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of trailers have been previously provided for transporting large equipment over-the-road. The equipment is normally loaded onto the trailer from the rearward end thereof. Folding ramps or the like have sometimes been provided at the rear ends of the trailers to enable the equipment to move onto the trailer bed. In some cases, the bed of the trailer is tilted to move the rearward end thereof into close proximity to the ground to enable the equipment to move or to be moved onto the trailer. A problem associated with both the folding ramp design and the tilting trailer bed is that the angle of the same is quite large, thereby making it difficult, if not impossible, for the equipment to be loaded onto the trailer.
In an effort to solve the problems of the prior art, a low angle tilt trailer was designed and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,235, which has been assigned to the assignor of this invention. Although the trailer of the above-identified patent truly represented a significant advance in the art, it has been found that significant improvements can be made thereto which are the subject of this invention. In particular, the instant invention includes an improved means for slidably adjusting the suspension system of the trailer to enable the main deck of the trailer to be pivotally moved so that the rearward end thereof will be in ground engagement to enable the equipment to be loaded onto the trailer. Further, means has been provided in this invention to maintain the upper deck substantially level when the main deck is pivotally moved with respect thereto.